User blog:Sweetsong256/The Wiggles Clothing Range - Time To Change
Ok, you know how I said back in 2016 that I would do blog stuff regularly? Yeah, that was 2 years ago. That didn't work. But I'm back, with an important announcement and a big discussion. If you have checked out the Wiggles Facebook page recently, you would know that the Wiggles have (again) released more 'Emma!' clothing for kids to wear. But when you look at the comments, obviously there is a problem: The more I look at the comments, the more I agree. I know this is a children's band that aims at kids and it shouldn't cause a big fuss, but why have there been no changes made? Call me an over thinker, but why can't there be gender neutral clothing? Why can't kids and adults alike wear the same clothing patterns? Why has a brand that has been so good to the fans not listening? These comments are not all from that post. They are also comments taken from a post last year and the same sort of questions have arisen. It could just be the change of the time that we ask ourselves why this isn't happening, but now, I think times should change. Some reasons include: 1. To stay alive as a brand, you must listen to the fans. You might not like those ideas or changes, but if you want to stay ahead of the game, you have to meet fan expectations. Unless they're ridiculous, but this is not. Also, there are fans that are adults, teenagers, people that aren't young kids. They are as loyal and as in love with The Wiggles as the toddlers. Should they feel included too and also be given the same opportunities to wear these clothing? 2. A lot of parents still follow those gender stereotypes of boys must have boy stuff and vice versa for girls, but a lot more parents agree that this is stupid. Yes, there might be some backlash if The Wiggles decide to go gender neutral, but this leads to point number 3. 3. If you revolutionised the game, as a brand, you become more powerful and more money comes your way. I don't like seeing the Wiggles as a brand and I don't think about the fact that they have received millions of dollars over the years, but this is a big investment and so many people will adore this idea. Not only you are making the fans happy, but you make more money and keep your business flourishing. And as I said, you keep ahead of the game. If you make the changes, many companies will follow your great idea, and you make everything come to your favour. And finally... 4. Why not? Fans deserve what they want and pure happiness. Brands need money to stay alive. A lot of people in the world want to abolish those gender stereotypes. If you lead in all of those fields, you will become a great business that set great example and make everyone happy and set yourself apart from brands such as Disney who have a whole range of fans just like the Wiggles but I have not heard of them making changes such as that. Again, why not? Some of you will think that this idea is ridiculous. Some of you think that this should happen. Hence why this is a big discussion point. But I think it would be a great idea, particularly for Wiggle fans like you and I. I would like clothing styles that everyone can wear, without those 'male' and 'female' tags, but are also at a reasonable price and good quality (Wiggles have gone a bit flat in those areas too). So what do you think? Do you agree with those Wiggles fans that want change? Or stick with things they way they are? Comment below and tell me your thoughts. If you agree, what should we do to change this? I don't think those comments are making a huge impact (sadly). But come on Wiggles, you're better than this. Listen to the fans and give them what they wish for. It's a good idea. Why pass this up? Sweetsong Category:Blog posts